freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 070
Rebels is the seventieth chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 11 and third chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis Roxanne Elipton is shown guarding the solar furnace room with her American Pandora Platoon. Meanwhile Amelia Evans runs into Satellizer and Rana and proceeds to attack them, assuming that they are hostile. Shortly after Elizabeth Mably enters the scene, warning Satellizer not to interfere, also assuming their hostility toward the E-Pandora. Satellizer explains their motives and how they want to help the E-Pandora. Charles Bonaparte then appears, admonishing the group for helping the E-Pandora and stating that she will kill them for treason if they continue. Summary At the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace, Roxanne Elipton stands with her Limiter, Shi-Jing Hong, leading a small team to defend the generator from the E-Pandora. Roxanne and a colleague expresses their dislike toward fighting and capturing the E-Pandora. All of them begin eating chocolate and they comment on an entire platoon defending a generator. One explains that the generator is the energy source of the entire lab, but the E-Pandora are trying to escape. Therefore, defending the generator seems pointless, but because they are trapped they may try a suicidal attack to achieve vengeance. The generator contains twenty years worth of captured and stored solar energy; its destruction would be one-hundred million times stronger than an atomic bomb. Four E-Pandora, including Amelia, are racing down halls. They begin to split up to increase chances of survival and escape. Amelia resolves to ransack Scarlett's office and steal their data to prove the atrocities happening at the base. Upon coming to an intersection, Amelia summons her lance and breaks down the wall. Doing so causes her face to fracture and four spiky stubbles appear on her back, showing signs of Novalization. After Amelia tears down the wall, she encounters Rana, Satellizer, and Kazuya on the other side. When the three of them see the drug-consuming Amelia, the rogue E-Pandora attacks them with her lance. Satellizer draws her weapon only to defend herself, but a beam separates the three of them from Amelia. The beam came from Elizabeth Mably who orders the three of them to step away from Amelia. Satellizer interjects saying that she has come to help Amelia. Elizabeth tries to stop her, but Satellizer assures her that this is her own decision, though Rana and Kazuya are just following her. Satellizer and Elizabeth begin to get into an argument when Charles Bonaparte arrives with Citroen. Charles asserts that all of them are betraying the whole world. Elizabeth tries to explain, but Charles refuses to accept any other truth than the one the Chevalier tells her. Charles believes their actions are selfish, and Elizabeth asks Charles to let Amelia pass, a decision she will not regret. However, Charles says she's already full of regret, regret that she feels sad for killing some useless E-Pandora. Amelia attacks Charles upon such disrespect for her friends. Charles performs a Tempest Turn, summoning two copies of herself. Amelia promises to kill Charles for killing Gina, but she is met with a kick to the back of her head. Charles threatens to kill them all for high treason. Event Notes *Roxanne Elipton is leading a platoon stationed at the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace. *Amelia Evans begins to Novalize. *Amelia encounters Rana, Satellizer, Kazuya, Elizabeth, and Andre, who agree to help her in the rebellion. *Charles Bonaparte and Citroen intercept the six traitors. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters